


Guns and Drums and Drums and Guns

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, F/M, Gun Kink, Light Dom/sub, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where are the eyes that looked so mild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Drums and Drums and Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Johnny I Hardly Knew Ye" by the Dropkick Murphys

"C'mon," your eyes widened. You felt the hot press of the gun against the back of your skull.

"Kobra?" You ask quietly, hand on your gun.

"Yea," he laughed and pulled the gun away. "Sorry baby, probably not a good thing to do," he stepped out in front of you. You smile back and him and wrap your arms around his neck.

"No time for that now," he pushed you off and pulled the gun back out. He cocked it and put it to the side of your head, right above your ear. The gun was pressed harder against your head as you heard him unzip his pants.

"On my knees, sir?" You look to the right, not moving your head.

"You're learning well," Kobra pulled the gun away and pulled his pants down to his mid thighs. You licked your lips and got down onto your knees, looking up at him.

"C'mon, you know what to do," he bucked his hips towards your mouth. You licked the head of his cock before he thrusted the rest into your mouth.

"No time, we're supposed to go on a mission soon," he held the gun in one hand in the middle of your forehead, the other in your hair. He began fucking into your mouth, moaning every time he hit the back of your throat. You moved your hand to grip his boots.

"Jesus, gonna cum," he gasped. A few thrusts later he came, causing him to drop the gun.

"Fuck sorry," he bent down to face you, putting the gun back to your neck.

"It's ok," you smile back at him.

"But I don't think I'll let you cum," he pulled you back up.

"Why?" You whined and latched onto his side.

"Because I said so," he kissed the side of you head and walked over to his bike.

"Ready?" He handed you your helmet, pulling his on.

"Yea," you got on the bike and gripped his waist. You hid your face in the back of his leather jacket, breathing in his smell.

He kicked the kickstand up and drove back towards the DIEner.


End file.
